helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Iikubo Haruna
|image = IikuboHaruna-MM66thSingle.jpg |caption = Iikubo Haruna promoting "Furari Ginza" |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = Hachioji, |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2007-present ( years) |agency = Hearts Agent (2007-2009) FOSTER (2009-2011) (2011-2012) (2012-present) |label = zetima |join = September 29, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2012-present) (2011-2012) |generation = 10th Generation |debutsingle = Pyocopyoco Ultra |lastsingle = Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara |acts = Morning Musume, DIY♡, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Patisserie |blog = |autograph = }} Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a 10th generation member and sub-leader of Morning Musume and a former member of DIY♡."モーニング娘。田中れいな、「おつかれいな!」と笑顔でグループ卒業" (in Japanese). My Navi. 2013-05-22. She is also a former fashion model under the name Dan Hau (壇 はう). She is set to graduate from both Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project at Morning Musume '18's fall 2018 tour finale on December 16. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Iikubo Haruna was born on November 7, 1994 in Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan.Iikubo Haruna. "#春ツアー！ #八王子 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-03-17. 2007-2009 In 2007, Iikubo became a talent under Hearts Agent."女性タレント紹介／飯窪 春奈／芸能プロダクション" (in Japanese). Hearts Agent. (Archived) She left the agency around the beginning of 2009. In 2009, she won the special award in a model audition for girls' fashion magazine Love Berry, and afterwards signed with FOSTER, the agency who ran the audition, under the stage name Dan Hau."アーティスト プロフィール/壇はう" (in Japanese). FOSTER Management Office. (Archived)"ラブベリーナプロフ/壇 はう" (in Japanese). Love Berry WEB. (Archived) She first appeared in the June 2009 issue of the magazine and "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 issue. 2011 On September 29, Iikubo was selected from the Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition to join as a 10th generation member of Morning Musume along with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka."モーニング娘。10期メンバー　決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-09-30. They made their official introduction on the same day they were announced as new members at the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert, and they participated in the performance of the songs "Tomo" and "Namidacchi". 2012 On January 13, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Honki DE Hichou!.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/157420658849095680 They also began a radio show on April 7, titled Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~, on Radio Nippon.https://twitter.com/morning1422/status/188635623681302528 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th generation members would participate in a new musical, titled Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event featuring Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation and S/mileage's 2nd generation, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. The event would take place throughout June and at the beginning of July. On July 20, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Nakajima Saki were chosen to form the SATOYAMA movement unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" with GREEN FIELDS, on November 7, also Iikubo's 18th birthday. On July 27, it was announced that Iikubo would change her Morning Musume color from Chocolate. Her new color, Honey, was revealed in a Ustream show on July 30."モーニング娘。13枚目ニューアルバム9月発売、そしてメンバー・飯窪春菜から重大(!?)発表" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012-07-30. 2013 In April, Iikubo became a regular on the radio show Young Town Doyoubi, replacing Mitsui Aika. On May 16, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members' fanclub-exclusive web talk show Honki DE Hichou! ended with a total of 70 episodes."モーニング娘。9期10期メンバー Webトーク「本気DE飛跳！」（Vol.70）」本日21時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2013-05-16. On May 21, at Tanaka Reina's graduation concert, she appointed Iikubo and Fukumura Mizuki as the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 19th birthday. The special event was called Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013, which included the participation of Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura. The event was held at TOKYO FM HALL and had two performances. 2014 On July 31, Iikubo was a special guest on the Nico Live stream event for the game Zelda Musou (known as Hyrule Warriors outside of Japan). During the event, she talked about The Legend of Zelda series and played the demo. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event called Morning Musume '14 ~Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2014~. It featured two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. 2015 On March 16, Iikubo participated in the Digital Content of the Year '14 / The 20th AMD Award Ceremony as an assistant moderator. On November 9, Iikubo celebrated her 21st birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '15 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. 2016 On November 14, Iikubo celebrated her 22nd birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On January 28, Iikubo released her first solo photobook Haruiro."飯窪春菜に関する衝撃♡のお知らせ 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-12-25. On July 14, Iikubo released a digital song with Kanazawa Tomoko titled "Obaka Neko to Obaka Neko Baka no Uta". On September 20, Iikubo became the longest serving sub-leader in the history of Morning Musume, beating Niigaki Risa's previous record of 4 years, 3 months, and 28 days. On November 7, Iikubo celebrated her 23rd birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On November 8 and 9, the 10th generation members of Morning Musume '17 held a fanclub bus tour titled Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi. 2018 On May 12, Iikubo released her first visual photobook and second overall photobook, titled female."飯窪春菜(モーニング娘。'18)ビジュアルフォトブック「female」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-16. On August 17, she announced her graduation from Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project at the end of the Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~, after which she would continue working in the entertainment industry."モーニング娘。'18 飯窪春菜の卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-17.Iikubo Haruna. "#飯窪春菜に関する大切なお知らせ 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-08-17. On November 7, she celebrated her 24th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '18 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event at Katsushika Symphony Hills Mozart Hall. On November 26 and 27, she will hold the Morning Days Happy Holiday Iikubo Haruna Fanclub Tour in Kinugawa. Personal Life Family= She has two younger sisters, one of them being 9 years younger than her. Her grandmother is a florist. When Haruna was born, her parents were both 19 years old.Young Town Doyoubi. MBS Radio. Broadcast: 2012-06-16. Her mother was a model for a couple of years. Iikubo's family has two males cats, a Maine Coon named Rai-kun (ライくん) and a Ragdoll named Silky (シルキー)."にゃんにゃんにゃん♪ 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2015-02-22. She also had a hamster named Rana-chan (ラナちゃん), who passed away in December 2016."我が家のアイドル 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-12-19. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Iikubo was a 2nd year high school student. In April 2013, she graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= Iikubo is close friends with Wada Ayaka since she joined Hello! Project and multitalent Nakagawa Shoko, who she admires and shares an interest in anime and manga with."しょこたんの「お気に」はモー娘。のヨイショ娘・飯窪" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2013-08-27."はるなん" (in Japanese). Nakagawa Shoko Official Blog. 2016-06-13.https://twitter.com/shoko55mmts/status/765132852803403777 |-|Name Meaning= Despite being born in November during the fall season, Iikubo's mother chose the Haruna (春, haru, meaning "spring") because it sounds cute.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-01. (Translation by Ro-kun)"ちょい出しＺＤＡ 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-03-13. Her mother also had trouble choosing between Haruna or Haruka because of the character Haruka in 1994 TV drama Tokyo Daigaku Monogatari who she thought was cute, but since she was a fan of Nakamori Akina at the time, her mother took the "na" (菜) from Akina (明菜) for it to become Haruna in the end. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Iikubo Haruna: *'Harunan' (はるなん): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Hautan' (はうたん): Her nickname as a Love Berry model, which was based on her stage name Dan Hau at the time. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Former Stage Name:' Dan Hau (壇 はう) (2009-2011) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん), Hautan (はうたん) *'Birthplace:' Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 160cm"飯窪春菜のコーディネート一覧" (in Japanese). WEAR. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Joined Morning Musume *' Status:' **2011-09-29: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to (as part of Morning Musume) *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾉハ*ﾟ ゥ ﾟ） *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Chocolate' (2011-2012) **'Honey' (2012-present) *'DIY♡ color:' **'Pink' (2012) **'Yellow' (2012) *'Audition Song:' "Maji Desu ka Ska!" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **DIY♡ (2012-2016) *'One-Shot Units:' **Patisserie (2015) |-|Q&A= :See also: Iikubo Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *'Hobbies:' Shopping, reading *'Special Skills:' Flower arranging, staring contests. *'Favorite English phrase': "I can fly!" *'Favorite Foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki. *'Favorite Colors: Pink, black, red, orange and light blue. *'''Favorite Words: "Hard work will always be rewarded". *'Favorite Manga:' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kimi ni Todoke, Ao Haru Ride *'Motto:' "Do 100 good deeds a day" *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Happy Summer Wedding", "Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou?", "Shabadaba Doo~" *'Favorite Older Songs:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Only Human" by K, "Tabidachi no Uta" by Mr.Children. *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko Discography :See also: List:Iikubo Haruna Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2012.08.30 Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ *2018.10.13 Morning Musume '18 Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Memorial Publications :See also: List:Iikubo Haruna Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2017.01.28 Haruiro *2018.05.12 female Digital Photobooks *2013.01.22 Iikubo Haruna Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) *2013.03.26 Iikubo Haruna Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi|Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Works Movies *2011 Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) TV Dramas *2010 Glass no Kiba (ガラスの牙) (as Kumi Toda) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Animated Films *2015 PreCure All Stars - Haru no Carnival♪ (映画プリキュアオールスターズ 春のカーニバル♪) Theater *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyuu *2015 TRIANGLE (VTR role) *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012 Guest, Maachan (ゲスト、まぁちゃん。) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012–2013 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko! (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！) (fanclub exclusive) *2012- Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) *2013- Young Town Doyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) Commercials *2009 Love Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) *2010 Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) *2010 Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) *2010 Kanpoo Senka (カンポウ専科) Music Videos *2014 Michishige Sayumi - Shabadaba Doo~ (シャバダバ ドゥ〜) (cameo) *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (backdancer) Trivia *She said that when she was in elementary school, she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa, and herself. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 287. *Kudo Haruka accidentally called her "Meshi" due to Kudo forgetting her nickname and misreading the first kanji of Iikubo (飯; ii) written on her concert shirt.Hello Pro! TIME Episode #25. TV Tokyo. Broadcasted: 2011-10-13. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *When she had chocolate as a member color, she became annoyed when her color was called "brown" and not "chocolate". *She said that she's in love with Kujo Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must." *She was the second Morning Musume member to change her member color in 2012. The first was Ikuta Erina. *Iikubo was raised in a household where her parents both liked manga, which got her into it at a young age. She likes reading shounen ("manly") manga, such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but she also likes shoujo manga, which include Kimi ni Todoke and Ao Haru Ride. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her biggest rival. *She was born on the same day as member . *If she could hypnotize anyone, she would hypnotize Michishige Sayumi by putting her to sleep and taking a picture of her sleeping face. *She has written parts of her blog posts in English using a translator app. *Tsunku commented about her: "She keeps growing! With talking and even as a celebrity, she keeps growing. She tries hard in singing and dancing as well, and if she just keeps this up even more, she'll surely look different soon, too. The more leveling up she does, the more stable her place in showbiz will be, as well.""モーニング娘。'14 10/15発売シングル「TIKI BUN/シャバダバ ドゥ～/見返り美人」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2014-08-28. *Her mom gave her a bottle of champagne with gold flakes as a gift for her 20th birthday. Haruna later said that she drank it with her mom, and that it tasted bitter. *She went to watch Big Hero 6 in 3D with Ogata Haruna. *She said Kudo Haruka will always be a super cute sister for her. *Her favorite voice actors are Ono Daisuke (Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure), Kobayashi Sanae (Allen Walker from D.Gray-Man), and Minagawa Junko (Echizen Ryoma from The Prince of Tennis). Iikubo also finds Aoi Shouta's characteristic voice natural sounding, and she really likes the voices of San from Princess Mononoke and Nausicaä from Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind."握手会とＺＤＡと 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-03-11. *If she could be reborn as someone else, she would be Fujimoto Miki because she seems to have an easy-going life, she is popular, her looks are more than just cute, and she has a great singing voice."モーニング娘。'17飯窪春菜が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2017-10-24. *She thinks she is the biggest manga otaku in Hello! Project. Although 13th generation member Kaga Kaede's hobbies are also manga, anime, and video games, Iikubo believes she won't lose to her because she has been reading over 100 ongoing series. *If she did not become an idol, she believes she would have become a NEET, then an otaku NEET living as a hikikomori. Iikubo says she is relieved her parents allowed her to audition for Morning Musume. *As she is older then leader Fukumura Mizuki, this makes her the third sub-leader who is older than the group's leader. The first one being Yasuda Kei who was older then Iida Kaori, and Fujimoto Miki who was older tan Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Iikubo, Kudo Haruka, and Ogata Haruna gave themselves the unit name "Triple A" (spelled トリプルエー or AAA) as a joke about their breast sizes.Kudo Haruka. "（´-`）.｡oO ぶひ〜 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2015-12-05."モー娘。の「トリプルエー」はつらいよ！？ドリンクにも涙ぐましい努力" (in Japanese). Daily Sports online. 2017-11-02. *After changing her official member color to a yellow she calls "honey" in 2012, Iikubo created a bee character she often draws on official goods named "Honeyna" (ハニーナ; a portmanteau of "Honey" and "Haruna"),Iikubo Haruna. "命名！ 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2013-07-22. and began the "sweet sweet honey time" corner that occasionally appears in behind-the-scenes DVDs.Iikubo Haruna. "１９歳の良い女 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2013-11-07. Iikubo also decided that August 2 would be the unofficial Honey Day (8 = ハ, ha; 2 = ニ, ni),Iikubo Haruna. "ハニーの日( ^ω^ ) 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-08-02. and in 2017 that she would start calling her fans "honey".Iikubo Haruna. "全国握手会☆ 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-10-08. *She calls Inoue Rei her "3D idol oshimen".Iikubo Haruna. "#井上玲音生誕祭 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-07-17. See Also *Gallery:Iikubo Haruna *List:Iikubo Haruna Discography Featured In *List:Iikubo Haruna Concert & Event Appearances *List:Iikubo Haruna Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Morning Musume Profile *Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog *Iikubo Haruna Blog Translations *WEAR Category:Iikubo Haruna Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:1994 Births Category:November Births Category:Blood Type O Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:DIY♡ Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Brown Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Scorpio Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Group Leaders Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Patisserie Category:Morning Musume 20th Category:2018 Departures